Mr & Mrs Gibbs
by OMDP92
Summary: Unresolved Sexual Tension. Gibbs knew it. Ziva knew it. Tony knew it. Abby knew it. Jenny knew it. Jimmy knew it. Hell, even Ducky knew it. But McGee? UST. it's been running high at NCIS, as Ziva would say Large Time. ZIBBS; *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

"WHY, GIBBS? WHY LET HIM GO? IN MOSSAD WE WOULD NOT ALLOW HIM TO SLIP FREE OF OUR CLUTCHES!"

"DAMMIT, DAVID, YOU'RE NOT JUST MOSSAD ANY MORE! YOU'RE IN AMERICA! WE ONLY HAVE CIRCUMSTANCIAL EVIDENCE AGAINST HIM; WE HAD TO LET HIM GO!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK, GIBBS?"

"NO, WHY DON'T YOU ENLIGHTEN ME, DAVID?"

"YOU HAVE GONE SOFT GIBBS! YOU ARE NOT THE SAME MAN THAT I MET TWO YEARS AGO! YOU _WOULD_ HAVE FOUND A REASON TO HOLD HIM WHILST YOU FOUND THE EVIDENCE!"

"WELL, SOMETIMES, GETTING BLOWN UP DOES THAT TO YOU!"

"GODAMMIT, GIBBS! SUCK IT UP! WHERE IS THAT HARD-ASS MARINE INSIDE YOU WE BOTH KNOW IS JUST BURSTING TO GET OUT?!"

Tony groaned and banged his head against his desk. They were at it _again_. Ever since the whole Jeanne/La Grenouille debacle, Gibbs and Ziva had been ripping it out of each other at every opportunity. Everyone was fed up with them, and no-one knew what was going on between them. This was the fifth time this week, and it was only Tuesday. They hadn't even entered the bullpen yet and he could hear them as if they were yelling in his ear. Eventually they came into sight, storming around the corner from the staircase, glaring daggers at each other. He could almost sense McGee steeling himself to run inference, which they usually had to do, he holding Gibbs back and McGee restraining Ziva to prevent them from flying at each other. Each confrontation just increased the overall tension with the team and in theory, decreased the team's ability to have each other's backs in the field. In this case, it was different though. However angry Gibbs and Ziva might be with each other, they still _always_ had each other's sixes, and those of Tony and McGee aswell. Jenny had briefly stepped in to ban Ziva and Gibbs from fighting during training, but otherwise refused to get involved in their personal feud, when it was having no effect on their job performance ability.

Ziva was so furious with the man at her side, she didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him. How did her get her _so _riled up? She knew what the problem was. She was in love with Gibbs, and had been for close to two years. It was anger at doing something so _weak_ as to fall in love that made it so easy to pick fights with him these days. She stopped and turned to face him head on, he mimicking her movements. Damn him. Even in his incredibly angry state, he still managed to look effortlessly gorgeous, those bright blue eyes that bore into her own, as if he could see right through her.

Gibbs had never felt such anger towards a woman before. He didn't know where it was coming from. He glared at her. Her dark hair was straight, but wild and sexily tousled from where she had been running her hands through it in frustration. Her dark eyes had a warm caramel tone to them, the pupils slightly dilated with anger, her cheekbones stained with a furious dark blush, that _he_ had caused. Damn, she looked gorgeous when she was angry. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how stunning she was before. She looked as if every muscle in her body was drawn tight, ready to explode at him any second. She looked _lethal_, and only now did he realize how sexy that made her look. The knowledge that she could kill him both scared him and excited him at the same time. Suddenly, she took a deep breath, her body relaxed, and she just walked off.

_Ziva David never backed down._

What was going on?

"Boss?"

Gibbs turned to see Tony stood beside him.

"Ducky wants to see you in autopsy, err, now, and if you, what was it? Oh, drag your heels; he will sic Ziva on you."

Gibbs growled in the back of his throat and then stormed for the elevator.

"WHAT, Doctor Mallard?" He asked, as he strode angrily into the morgue.

"Good god, Jethro, this has got to stop! You are becoming unbearable to work with! Now, when are you going to tell that beautiful Israeli that you are in love with her?"

"You what?"

"You heard me. It is quite obvious the only reason the two of you are fighting at the moment is the unresolved sexual tension between you, which stems from the fact that the two of you are completely and utterly in love with each other and lying to yourselves about it!"

Gibbs just glared at Ducky and stormed back out of autopsy. Once inside, he angrily flicked the switch and ran his hands through his hair.

_Is Ducky right? Is this the reason I keep fighting with Ziva? I'm in _love_ with her? God knows she's beautiful, and sexy, and witty, and intelligent. And she fights me with such a passion, meeting me par-for-par. I really could be in love with her._

_STOP! Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you have NOT fallen in love with a team mate again. Rule twelve will NOT be broken. Ducky is wrong, you are not in love with Ziva, and she is not in love with you, and you are not going to take this __**insubordination**__ anymore!_

Decided, Gibbs flicked the switch and rode the elevator up one floor to Abby's lab, but paused in the doorway when he heard another voice. Another _two_ voices.

"GOD, Abby, he makes me _so_ angry! I can not take this anymore! I do not have that a good a resolve; I most likely will end up killing him if this keeps up! Why does he make me so angry?"

"Probably because you're completely in love with him?" he heard Abby say.

He waited for Ziva to deny it.

"Be that as it may, why am I so angry? And why is he so angry with me?"

"Because he's head over heels, hook, line and sinker in love with you," Jenny's voice floated out of the doorway.

He heard Ziva laugh.

"Gibbs is not in love with me, Jenny, and I will not goat myself in anyway."

"Kid yourself," Abby added, "And I agree with Jenny, I reckon Gibbs _is _in love with you. The way he looks at you when you're not looking at him. He's definitely in love with you!"

"Who's in love with who?" Gibbs asked, striding into the lab. He would have loved to take a photo of their expressions. Jenny recovered first.

"Jethro, good, I wanted to talk to you._ Both_ of you. The Senator's Ball tonight, you are both required to be there. It's mandatory."

"We your security detail, Direc-_tor_?" Gibbs drawled.

"No. The Senator is expecting the WHOLE of the major crime response team in attendance, including you, Jethro. Now, I suggest you and Ziva give each other a wide berth,"

Gibbs glared at Jen and Ziva turned to Abby, "You are going, yes?"

Abby nodded, "And WE are going dress shopping. S'later Gibbs, Jen!" she said, and dragged Ziva from the lab, leaving Gibbs with Jenny.

"How long were standing outside the lab?" Jenny asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Long enough."

"So, now you know Ziva is in love with you, and we _both_ know you feel the same way, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Gibbs said, and walked out.

When Jenny arrived in the bullpen, Gibbs was absent. She raised an enquiring eyebrow in Tony's direction.

"Gone for coffee," he said, by way of explanation.

"Right, well, you two do have some work to do tonight. Keep Gibbs and Ziva apart at _all_ costs, you got me?"

Tony and McGee nodded.

Five hours later, Gibbs was sat at the bar with Ducky, knocking back his first bourbon, Tony and McGee keeping their eyes on Gibbs. The whole room suddenly gasped and went silent. Tony, McGee, Gibbs and Ducky all swivelled to look at the doorway.

_Ziva._

She looked absolutely _stunning._

She wore a silk, slinky red floor-length ballgown which clung to curves Gibbs had never even noticed she had. The dress was halter-neck and had a plunging v-neckline, embellished with red sequins and diamante. She wore incredibly high red silk covered stilettos, which gave her an extra six inches in height. Her hair was styled glamorously, all loose and curled, eyes dark-rimmed and defined, her lips the perfect rouge to match her dress.

Abby stood beside her, looking just as attractive in a slinky black number, straight hair and stilettos. The ladies spotted McGee and Tony, smiled, and crossed the floor. Gibbs saw the back of Ziva's dress was non-existent.

_Damn._

A jolt of desire pulsed through him, all the blood rushed to a certain part of his anatomy. Thank God these trousers were well lined. He crossed the floor to where Ziva now sat, ignoring Ducky's cry of, "Jethro!"

She looked up when his shadow fell over her, giving him an appreciate yet cursive sweep up and down his tuxedo clad body.

He looked _good._

"May I have this dance, Officer David?"

Tony made to protest, but Gibbs glared at him, as Ziva stood and took his arm and he led her onto the dance floor.

"Excellent job at keeping them apart, geniuses!" Abby said, returning with drinks and seeing the couple stepping on to the dance floor. Abby groaned when Gibbs pulled Ziva flush against him as a latin beat kicked it.

_Excellent._

_Latin – a fast, furious and passionate dancing style, just what they need,_ she thought sarcastically.

They all watched in awe as the couple started dancing.

Gibbs could _dance._

They had never expected this.

Gibbs could _really_ dance.

The man became the music, twirling Ziva all over the dance floor, all the time glaring at her. When they passed them, Gibbs tossed his jacket at Tony.

_When had he removed that?_

Gibbs grabbed Ziva's thigh and pulled her closer to him, holding her thigh to his waist.

Tony winced as Ziva dragged her stiletto heel down the back of Gibbs' leg, digging it in. In turn, Gibbs stepped on Ziva's other foot, causing her to wince, and bring the leg that that been at his hip in between his legs and apply enough pressure to his boys with her knee to hurt. He grabbed her hand and span her away him, fast. Ziva thought he would let go of her hand, and send her flying, but he didn't. He jerked his wrist, so she came flying back towards him, and she added an elbow to his solar plexus to for his efforts.

"What happened to keeping them apart at all costs?" A furious voice asked behind them.

_Jenny._

No-one paid her any attention, all riveted by the dancing couple.

"It's like Mr & Mrs Smith," Tony said, awestruck.

Gibbs, hands still clutching Ziva's, took her legs out with one of his and she slid between his legs. He caught her before she hit the ground and he pulled her back to standing. That was when she felt his arousal pressing into her stomach. Her eyes went comically wide. By now they had attracted quite a crowd, including the Senator. Jenny winced. This could not end well.

Gibbs carried dancing with her, ignoring his reaction to her close proximity. She looked up into his eyes, her mouth mere inches from his.

"May I ask what's got you all _fired up_?" she asked, a seductive lilt to her voice.

"Oh, I think you know, Officer David," Gibbs said, smirking his sexy half-smile, and ghosted his fingers down her spine, "Where did you get this dress?"

"One of Abby's favourite shops."

"I can see why. You look ravishing."

"Ravishing? Who even uses that word anymore?" asked a cheeky voice to their left. Gibbs turned to face .._Abby._ And Tony. Who apparently could also dance. Abby sandwiched herself between the dancing couple and Tony span Ziva into his arms and danced her across the floor away from them. Gibbs pulled Abby towards him and she gasped when she felt his arousal.

"_That_ is because of Ziva, not you, Abs."

"I see. I guess Madame Director sent us in for recon at just the right moment. You're just about ready to explode!"

"Ab-by!"

"Course that's what happens to you when you go through months of unresolved sexual tension, spending day in and day out with the object of your desires and not getting any release, man, I couldn't even begin to think what it's like to be on edge like that twenty-four seven."

"Abby, shut up, _now_," he hissed.

"I guess it would make me really grouchy and shouty too. Hey! That's why you keep yelling at her! It's not just that you're completely in love with her, which you are, it's 'cos you ain't getting any!"

"ABBY! Shut up!"

She shut up and looked sheepish, but then gave him an evil grin.

"So, what are you going to do about it, Gibbsy?"

"_Nothing_, Abs. She is my subordinate, and therefore, nothing can happen."

"The ONLY rule at NCIS that condemns relationships between co-workers is rule twelve. It's not an official NCIS rule, you're just hiding behind it, you little coward!"

"I am NOT a coward."

"Are too. Why don't you tell her you love her?"

Gibbs looked vulnerable for a second.

"Because you're scared of rejection!" Abby concluded, beaming, "Ah, what Mike Franks wouldn't pay to see this, bad-ass marine, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, scared of _rejection_ by a woman,"

Gibbs growled in the back of his throat and glared at her.

On the other side of the dance floor, Tony was involved in a similar conversation with Ziva. The moment he had taken her into his arms, he'd known. Her pupils were blown with desire, and she looked angry at him for dragging her away from Gibbs.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Just following orders, the Director sent me and Abs to break you up before you killed each other or had sex on the dance floor," Tony said and winked.

"TONY!"

"What, Zee? You gotta admit you guys were getting pretty hot out there! All these weeks of sexual tension, both of you are just ready to explode!"

"Tony, I do not believe you are actually attempting to get me to talk about this! Now, let me go, before I make you!"

Tony smirked and released her from his grip. She stormed away from him and out of the ballroom into the hotel lobby, looking around.

"You looking for me?" drawled a familiar voice. She turned to see Gibbs leaning against a pillar on the right hand side of the large room. His arms were crossed, and he still wore that sexy half-smile, _still_ straining against his pants. He beckoned her over. She approached him warily.

"What, Gibbs?"

"I just got an earful from a certain forensic scientist."

"Oh?"

"Apparently I am a coward."

Ziva smirked, "And why is that, Gibbs?"

They stood and stared at each other, both daring each other to say the words first.

"I'm not that good with words. You know that, Officer David."

"Well then, I guess you better show me, Agent Gibbs."

"Had I now?" he asked, and then beckoned her closer still.

When she stepped forward, he met her halfway and pulled her flush against his body, before crushing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, passionately, and then shoved him back against the pillar. She hooked her leg around the back of his and slid her hands into his hair. Gibbs slide one hand into her hair, the other sliding around to cup her ass, holding her impossibly closer to his body. Her tongue probed against his lips and he gave her entrance, eagerly duelling his tongue fiercely with her own before exploring the inside of her mouth.

When Tony was done dancing with Abby, it took another ten minutes for all of them to ascertain that both Gibbs and Ziva were absent from the ball room.

Jenny, Ducky, McGee, Abby, Palmer and Tony hurried out of the room and stopped in their tracks.

Ziva had Gibbs pressed against the wall as they almost violently attacked each other's mouths with their own and didn't appear to realise where they were, if the increasing moans were anything to go by.

"Well, I guess it was unresolved sexual tension," McGee said, surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS :)**

**Well, here's chapter TWO****.**

**I never had any intent of writing another chapter, but you twisted my arm ;)**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

**X**

Ziva whirled away from Gibbs at the sound of McGee's voice. She gasped when she saw them standing there.

"Jenny, I am so, _so_, sorry. I could not help myself."

Gibbs smirked at this little piece of information.

"Sugar, he's all yours," Jenny said, "You are more than welcome to him."

Gibbs grinned at this.

_No hard feelings then._

He cleared his throat, "Well, I have better things to do than stand around here talking all night."

"I bet you do," Tony said, "Any of those things begin with a 'z'?"

Gibbs glared at him, and Tony stopped smirking. Seeing as it was painfully obvious what they were going to do, Gibbs didn't hesitate in taking Ziva's hand in his and leading her towards the exits.

Abby wolf-whistled.

_DiNozzo is rubbing off on her._

When Tony arrived in the office the next morning, only McGee was present.

"Ziva and Gibbs both late, eh probester?"

McGee just gave him a pointed look. Tony revolved slowly on the spot. Gibbs and Ziva stood behind him, wearing twin glares.

"Heh, didn't know you guys were there."

"That much is obvious," Ziva mused.

Gibbs slapped Tony hard upside the head.

"Zee, go down to the lab, see if Abs has got those DNA results back yet," Gibbs said to Ziva.

"Zee? Nicknames already, eh?"

Tony winced as he was slapped again.

"Sure," Ziva said, winked, turned on her heel and left.

"Probie, is it just me, or does Ziva's ass look fantastic in those jeans?"

THWACK.

"I don't think it's just you, Tony," McGee replied, smirking after Gibbs' retreating form.

Tony sighed and he sank into his desk chair. This was unreal.

_Gibbs and Ziva?"_

The atmosphere of the bullpen was a far cry from what it had been the previous day. Gibbs and Ziva spent most of the time shooting each other heated looks, as opposed to the angry ones of yesterday. Suddenly, Gibbs stood up, "Going for coffee. David, with me!"

Tony coughed, "Nooner,"

Gibbs glared at him and then took Ziva's hand as he headed for the elevator.

"They're not even being sly about it," Abby commented, from her perch on Tony's desk.

"I don't think I would be sly about it," Tony mused.

"Yeah, but it is _you_ we're talking about," McGee quipped.

Tony shot a glare his way and then said, "I dunno what the Director's gonna say about this."

"Say about what?" asked a sharp voice from behind him.

"Uh, that Gibbs switched to decaf?" McGee said, uncertainly.

Jenny arched one of her eyebrows, and McGee paled.

"Where are Gibbs and Ziva, Agent DiNozzo?"

"I honestly do not know, Madame Director."

Jenny glared at him and he added quickly, "But I suspect they are currently in the elevator."

Jenny's eyes flashed. She picked up Tony's desk phone and phoned the basement.

"Hi, Howard? It's Director Shepard. Can you please restart elevator B and send it to level three? Thanks very much."

Jen dropped the phone back on its cradle and marched towards the lift, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ziva on her heels. As they reached it, the light above the door signalling the lift was on the move. Jenny crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. The elevator doors opened and four jaws dropped.

"Hot _damn_," Abby whispered.

This time Gibbs had _Ziva_ pressed up against the wall, and was currently thrusting into her, making her scream out his name.

"SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS!" Jenny yelled.

But it was too late. Ziva was past gone, the contraction of her body sending Gibbs crashing over the edge, roaring. A minute later, Ziva lifted her head from her lover's shoulder to see them all standing there.

"Um, Jethro," she said, tentatively. He turned his head and glared at them all. Jenny gave him an even fiercer glare, "Agent Gibbs, if you could please separate yourself from Officer David."

Gibbs turned himself and Ziva so his back was facing their audience. She unlocked her legs from around his waist and he slipped out of her, tucking himself back in his pants and zipping up, whilst he waited for her to do up her blouse and jeans. When he was sure she was decent he turned around. Jenny stared at them. They both looked utterly _debauched._

"Special Agent Gibbs, although I tolerate this relationship, you are NOT, I repeat, NOT, permitted to have sex on the premises!" she hissed.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs did what he did best; he _smirked._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, you lovely, lovely people :)**

**Here's chapter three. Hoping to update a lot more this week 'cos it's half terrrmmmmm .**

**So psyched. Tuesday and Thursday are most likely updating days, 'cos I will be recovering from two rather wild nights out. SO EXCITED.**

**Reviews = Love**

**X**

**P.S ****Rated T/M I'm not really sure. It's not explicit, but the implications are fairly smutty. Also, one naughty word. You have been warned.**

**P.P.S HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Chapter Three – You can get your OWN rocks off.**

Gibbs sighed as he attempted to bury himself in his work. He was _pissed_. Ziva had agreed with Jenny and had told him there was to be no more fooling around at work. It was Monday morning. Ziva had left the house two hours ago to come to the gym and he already _needed_ her. He glanced up as Tony and McGee arrived, bickering over something stupid. He shut them up with a glare. Tony shot McGee a look.

_Someone's in a bad mood._

Gibbs glanced up again at a choking noise from McGee and a low whistle from Tony. Ziva had just stridden in to the bullpen. His mouth fell open. She looked _sensational._ She wore a pin-striped, high-waisted, black pencil skirt, a white ruffle-fronted, puff-sleeved blouse, scarlet patent stilettos, and matching hand-bag. Her hair was caught up in a simple French twist, a few tendrils loose and curled around her face. She wore silver-rimmed aviators and a sexy scarlet smile. She moved around her desk and sat down, removing her sunglasses. She glanced at him, looked him up and down and winked. He felt his body respond to her immediately, and she sent him a look that said she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She picked up her pen and crossed the bull-pen, heading towards McGee.

"McGee, I-, _oooops_,"

She had dropped her pen. She looked at him, arched one of her elegant eyebrows and then bent over to retrieve it. Gibbs groaned at the sight of the tight, black fabric stretching over her equally tight and curvy backside. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the sight of her old-fashioned stockings, the perfect lines stretching the exposed _and_ unexposed length of her beautiful pins. He'd never been so aroused in his life. She straightened up and turned to face him, now displaying her gorgeous cleavage. She turned back to her own desk and picked up a file, bringing it over to his desk and slapping it down, open on a certain page. She leant over his desk, showing even more of her cleavage.

"Gibbs, I am confused over the petty officer's statement," she said, indicating the place on the page. He looked up into her face. She took her pen and ran it over the seam of her lips. The pink tip of her tongue slipped out to meet the pen before sliding it inside her mouth. He stiffened, groaned and cursed under his breath, clenching his fists, fighting wildly not to cry out his release, and she knew she had achieved what she had intended. She smirked and headed back to her desk.

"DiNozzo, McGee, Abby wants to see you."

"But we just left her!" McGee cried. Gibbs shot him a glare. Both of them got up and left the room. He turned to Ziva. She smiled at him.

"Well, I have had a productive morning. I have only been here ten minutes and I have already made you blow in your pants, yes?"

He glared at her.

"YOU are going to back to my house and get me a clean pair of slacks," he said, through gritted teeth.

"If you did not insist on going commando all the time, you would not have this problem would you, my love?"

He shot her a furious look and said, "Going to the head."

She smirked when she saw the evidence of the effect she had had on him soaking through the front of his pants. She gave him two minutes, got a spare pair of his slacks out of her bag and then followed him. The door to the men's bathroom was locked, so she quickly and efficiently picked it. She was met with a rather pleasant sight. Gibbs was facing the mirror, his slacks now on the worktop, attempting to clean them. She couldn't say it wasn't amusing, the sight of his tight buttocks visible below the back of his polo shirt, long, naked, muscular legs, black socks and shoes. But he still made it look _incredibly_ sexy. She locked eyes with his in his reflection. He turned to look at her properly. She placed his slacks on top of the hand-dryer. He eyed them, looking pissed.

"You little _minx_," he hissed, "You _planned_ this!"

"Of course. I like knowing you physically _cannot_ control yourself around me. See even now, you are furious with me, but your body is telling me a different story," she said, eyeing his crotch.

He glanced down.

Sure enough, he _was_ standing to attention.

"You know, marine, I much rather enjoy the sight of your salute than that of 21 guns. You have an excellent recovery time," she practically _purred_, before stepping closer to him.

"Zivaaa," he groaned.

Her proximity was only arousing him further.

"What, Jethro?"

"_Please_," he whispered, and leant forward to kiss her.

"Uh uh uh," she said, and stepped back from him, "I told you, not at work."

She turned for the door.

"Zee, you're not gunna leave me like this are you?" he cried, gesturing to his hardened member, "I _need_ you."

She turned back, "You can get your own rocks off. I will leave you to contemplate this though; I have always found a suspender belt worn with underwear _very_ uncomfortable. And today I am wearing stockings and suspenders. I think some of your habits are rubbing off on me."

She winked, unlocked the door and headed out of bathroom.

_Habits?_

_**If you did not insist on going commando all the time!**_

_Ziva…commando…suspender belt…guhhhh._

_Holy fuck_.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO.**

**Here's chapter four.**

**Its M again – you love it.**

**SherryGabs – Gibbs is not about to cut Ziva off at home. He wouldn't do that himself – but he is planning his revenge.**

**Teehee**

**I have no idea how long the drive is from the navy yard to Shenandoah. I could google map it, but I cba. Just roll with it :)**

**:D**

Gibbs sat at his desk and grimaced at the memory of what had occurred that morning within the bathroom. He had taken her advice and got his rocks off, but that had only been two hours ago, and he was already burning with need for her again. He sighed and he heard her chuckle. He glanced up and glared at her, where she sat smirking, and then groaned when his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Dispatch. He listened and then slammed the phone down.

"Gear up. Dead marine in Shenandoah."

"Shenandoah? _Again?_," Tony moaned, "Can't they ever think of anywhere else to dump bodies?"

Gibbs just had to chuckle. Tony had that effect on people. He got up from his desk, grabbed his coffee and headed for the elevator. Just as he passed Ziva's desk, she stepped out from behind her desk and squeezed past him and the desk, ensuring she brushed completely up against him. She glanced back over her shoulder and winked at him, before sliding her aviators back on and striding over to the elevator.

"Hot _damn_," Tony muttered.

Gibbs growled, straightened to his full height and powered after his lover. Tony and McGee arrived at the elevator in time to see Gibbs pin Ziva against the elevator wall and crush his lips against hers.

"I, uh, guess we'll take the stairs, boss," Tony said, and dragged McGee away as the doors to the lift shut. They ran out of the stairwell into the parking garage in time to see the charger squeal out of the garage.

"Brilliant," Tony muttered, and then turned as the lift doors opened. It was Ducky and Palmer.

"Ah, young Anthony, Jethro instructed me that you and Timothy are to take the truck, directions are here."

Tony grinned. He _loved_ driving the truck.

-

Ziva shot another side-ways glance at her lover as they sped out of the Navy yard.

"Jethro, was it necessary to leave Tony and McGee behind?"

"They can take the truck. Kinda sposed to take it to all crime scenes anyway," he said, gruffly.

This was news to her. She reclined in her seat and then grinned as an idea popped into her head. She settled more comfortably into her seat and then reached her hand over the console, landing it on Jethro's thigh.

"Ziva," he warned.

She just smirked at him and rubbed lazy circles on his inner thigh. She had _plenty_ of time. It was an hour's drive to Shenandoah. She inched her fingers further up his thigh.

"Zivaaaaaa," he warned, again.

He chuckled and moved her hand closer still. Within minutes, she was cupping him through his slacks. He grimaced and gripped the steering wheel tightly as she began to stroke his hard length. When her fingers stopped, he relaxed, but then he stiffened when they moved to the top of the zip.

"Ziva, I'm driving!"

"Yes?" she said, as she lowered the zip down with her teeth.

He groaned and threw his head back against the seat as he was engulfed by the hot heat of her mouth.

"Ziva," he hissed, "We could get arrested!"

She paused, "I have my badge," and then resumed her task.

"It's still indecent exposure!"

"On your part, maybe. Now, drive!"

_How the hell was he supposed to drive like this?_

He pulled over down a little side lane, to prevent any accidents, and then sat back and relaxed, enjoying his lover's ministrations.

-

Tony's brow furrowed as he saw Gibbs' indicator go and turn left. Maybe the boss knew a little short cut to Shenandoah! Awesome! He indicated too, and when he glanced in his wing-mirror, he saw the ME's truck had followed also. They drove for about a quarter of a mile up the road, before Tony spotted Gibbs' car, parked. Both trucks pulled up and they all got out, Tony in the lead, hurrying towards the boss' car. Tony peered in the window. He got the shock of his life. No-one wanted to see their partner deep-throating their boss!

"Now that's just not right!" he said, loudly.

Gibbs jumped ridiculously, and hit his head, hard, on the roof. Ziva let him slip wetly out of her mouth and looked up at him. She then glanced out the window at Tony.

"Well done, Tony. You've knocked him out," she said, sighing, as she tucked him back in and did up his slacks. She then opened the car door and clambered out over him. Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Tony were all staring at her in shock.

"What? Bring him round, I've got a phone call to make," she said, and strode off, already yammering in Arabic on her mobile. Tony moved towards his boss.

"Ah, Anthony, how about you let me attend to Jethro?"

"With pleasure, Ducky, with pleasure," Tony said, and hopped out the way, "McGee and I'll go on the crime scene."

"Of course, Tony, we will see you there."

-

Gibbs frowned against the blaze of burning sunlight. His head felt heavy, and he shook it, trying to clear it.

"Now, now, Jethro, no sudden movements, you might have a concussion," fretted a very familiar Scottish voice.

"Ducky?" he asked, foggily.

"Yes, my dear boy?"

"Will he be alright?" asked another familiar accent.

"Zee," he groaned.

He felt her hand on his forehead and his vision cleared. Both she and Ducky were leaning over him, concerned, Palmer just visible in the background.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, confused.

"You were driving us to the crime scene," Ziva supplied, "And we, uh, pulled over to this side of the road, so we could uh, well, you know, and Tony interrupted us and you banged your head on the car roof."

Gibbs scowled heavily as it all came flooding back.

"Where the HELL is DiNozzo?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I'm on a roll here. I've written like five chapters for various stories this weekend. And I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story, I couldn't keep up the inane smut for much longer :L**

**Anyway, rated M, as per norm for this story, I'm a guessin' by now.**

**X**

Ziva walked into the squadroom the following day and stopped when he saw Gibbs. He was wearing a _suit_. A black, fitted suit, and a crisp white shirt, the top few buttons undone. The suit fit him like a glove, showing off his lithe figure and hinting at the muscles underneath. The black made his silver hair seem brighter and shinier, and his eyes seemed bluer than ever. He'd teamed it with smart, Italian looking shoes. He looked _fantastic_. And he smelt pretty damn good, as well. He was drawing appreciative glances from every female and a few males that passed him. Even Jenny gave him an appraising look as she walked past. He turned from viewing the plasma when he heard her enter the bull-pen and gave her a sexy, lopsided smile.

"You are _evil_," she hissed.

"Payback's a bitch, darling," he said and winked.

It began a day of torture for Ziva. He frequently encroached her personal space and touched her for no reason, whether it was just a brush of hands or a squeeze of her ass when no-one was looking. Tony had clearly picked up on what Gibbs was up to, and if she didn't know better, she would say Tony was in on it. She was jolted from her thoughts when he stood up.

"Come on, team, it's quiet. Let's hit the gym,"

Ziva groaned. _Great_. That's just what she needed, to see him in shorts and a vest top, all sweaty and clinging to his muscles. He winked at her as he grabbed his bag and headed for the changing rooms.

_Well, two can play at that game._

Ziva thought of the two scraps of lycra she had purchased whilst shopping with Abby during the week. That would show him.

What she didn't expect to find when she entered the empty gym was a shirtless, grappling Gibbs and Tony, McGee and Abby watching and cheering from the sidelines. Gibbs eventually over-powered the younger agent and stood, whilst Tony lay panting on the floor. Gibbs turned to Ziva and gave her another sexy grin. She groaned. It was ridiculous how well defined he was at his age, and his muscles were shining with sweat. He crossed to the edge of the mats, mopped his face with his vest top and then pulled it back on.

"You in, Zeevs?" he asked, looking her up and down. She smiled she looked good, she knew it, in the tiny white lycra that only enhanced her tan. She nodded and crossed the room, bare-foot. Gibbs kicked off his shoes and moved into a defence position. Ziva grinned and attacked him, going straight for his legs and taking him out in one fell swoop. He hit the ground as she had intended, but he kicked one of her legs out from under her and she fell on top of him. As soon as she landed he flipped them so he was on top of her. She grinned and grabbed his wrists, sending him flying over her head to land painfully on his back, before she jumped up to stand again. Tony cheered her on, raucously. Gibbs was up within seconds, and this time, he attacked.

It went on like this for some time. Thirty minutes later, they were still at it, and neither had seemed to tire.

"Hey, Zeevs?" Gibbs asked, as he pinned her to the ground again.

"Yeah?" she asked, struggling to overthrow him.

"You know white goes transparent when it gets wet?"

She nodded and then got his drift and looked down at her body.

_Christ._

This gym kit was _indecent_.

It was soaked through. You could clearly see her breasts and her hardened nipples through her top, and her thong may as well have been on the outside of her shorts, for all the protection they offered. She smirked as she felt his arousal pressed against her stomach. _Now_, she had the upper hand. She flipped them suddenly so she was on top and ground herself against his erection. He groaned and threw his head back.

"Uh, guys, this is a gym," Tony called, and was ignored as Ziva flipped Gibbs over and straddled his back, bending his arm behind him and grinding herself against the tight muscles of his back-side.

"I'm gonna go before I throw up," Tony said, and left, McGee, and reluctantly, Abby followed.

Ziva smiled, "Well, they have finally gone, lover,"

Gibbs grunted and threw her off of him, moving to straddle her quickly. He reached down the back of her pants and yanked her thong, _hard._

It snapped and he yanked it out of her shorts, stuffing it in the pockets of his.

"JETHRO!"

He chuckled and then grinned at the neat strip of pubic hair he could see quite clearly through the white lycra. She glared at him.

"l happened to like that underwear, Jethro,"

"I prefer it off of you," he replied, and then attached his mouth to her neck, sucking lightly.

"Jethro, _no_, I refuse to have sex with you on the floor of the _gym_,"

"Too bad, Zee. You made me come in my pants at work, and got me knocked out. Not to mention the fact you've teased me all week. We're doing this _my_ way this time," he said, and sealed his lips against her, slipping his hands inside her gym top.

"Jethro, I said, _no_,"

"Your body is telling me something else, Zee," he replied and stroked her through her shorts. She attempted to manipulate one of her knees between his legs, but he prevented it. She couldn't pretend that this didn't turn her on greatly, him taking her on the gym floor, but she wouldn't allow it. She managed to turn over and he kissed the back of her neck and along her shoulder blades. She started to crawl away, but then he yanked her shorts down and entered her from behind in one fluid movement. She screamed and came instantly. They'd never done it this way before, he'd wanted too, but she preferred looking into his eyes when he came undone. But this way, wow, he filled her more than he ever had. He began to thrust his hips as her world momentarily came back into focus and then shattered again. Five minutes later, she was exhausted. He'd wrung three orgasms out of her in ten minutes, and he was still going.

"Jethro, _please_," she pleaded.

"I know, baby, won't be long," he said, feeling the pressure build inside of him, and his balls tighten and draw up.

The gym door opened, and he tried to stop, but it was too late. He blew his load inside of her and roared, causing her to scream out again.

"And this is the gym…" Director Shephard said, as she led the board of administrators and SecNav himself inside. She froze when she heard Gibbs find his release and turned to see him collapse on Ziva's back, the board members behind her staring in shock.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!" she bellowed.


End file.
